


Aza the Hyena

by Airie



Series: Erik the Pussy Slayer [3]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Action/Adventure, Casual Sex, Cuckolding, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Facials, Humiliation, Humor, Lesbian Sex, MILFs, One Shot Collection, Pheromones, Prequel, Public Sex, Rimming, Risk Kink, Sexual Humor, Size Kink, doggystyle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-01-13 11:19:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18467890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Airie/pseuds/Airie
Summary: A prequel to “Erik the Pussy Slayer” and “Erik the Ass Destroyer”. A series of one-shots documenting Aza’s sexual exploits throughout Skyrim, before she eventually wandered into Rorikstead to meet the future love of her life - the innkeeper’s red-haired son.





	1. Nordic Hospitality (Ralof)

“Who are you Redguard? A sellsword form Stros M’kai?” Hadvar guessed, glancing at his list, then at the prisoner.

The woman was tall and athletic, yet pleasantly curvy under the remnants of what was once steel armor. Her shoulder-length thick black hair was fastened at the back of her head with a few braids. Her left eye was dark green, the right one milky-white and opaque, completely blind. From what little skin he could see not covered by the rough, dirty rags and scraps of metal, Hadvar could see old, faded battle scars. She had a few small cuts on her face as well. A mercenary or adventurer, no doubt.

“I’m a dead woman.” She replied calmly, apparently at peace with her fate. Her voice was low and despite the circumstances, oddly playful. Hadvar’s chest tightened. 

“Captain, what should we do with her? She’s not on the list.” He addressed his superior, hoping he could do something, anything to avoid more death than it was necessary.

“It doesn’t matter. She goes to the block.” The captain barked. 

“I’m… sorry, prisoner. We’ll make sure your remains are delivered back to Hammerfell.” The man offered.

“It’s okay! Don’t worry about it, you’re just following orders, right?” The corner of the woman’s mouth jerked upward. 

Hadvar clenched his jaws, realizing the subtle jab. Yes, he was just following orders… And was now passively allowing an unfortunate bystander to be executed.

The headsman’s axe fell, decapitating one of the Stormcloak rebels in one swift blow. The head rolled into a basket, whilst the executioner kicked the body away, gesturing at the captain to send forth another unfortunate soul. 

“Next, the Redguard!” The Imperial captain ordered with force. 

“To the block, prisoner. Nice and easy.” Hadvar instructed. His hand trembled, but thankfully his voice remained calm. 

“Bit of a cunt, isn’t she?” The woman noted casually, pointing her chin at the captain, before turning away to meet her end.

End of the line. Aza smirked, forcing herself to remain calm and relaxed. Her name meant ‘Hyena’ in Redguard desert tribe dialect. A fitting name, as she could still laugh and bite, even when her situation was most dire. She kneeled and rested her cheek on the block, the stone was sticky and warm from the previous prisoner’s blood. She closed her eyes, ignoring her surroundings. She had a good life. There were times she did or hard horrible things done to her, but she had no regrets. Relaxing, she let her mind drift away, conjuring memories of her birthplace; the great dunes of the Alik’r desert.

The headsman rose his axe, but the final chop never came. Instead, a roar tore the sky open as a dragon descended upon Helgen, snapping Aza out of her numb trance. The ground shook as the monster landed on top of the keep’s tower. Her good eye met with the dragon’s eyes, which burned like coals at the very bottom of Oblivion. The black dragon breathed in, then spewed fire at the courtyard, instantly immolating a few unfortunate bastards from both sides of the civil war.

Aza’s mind gave into primal fear. And so did her bladder. 

\---

“I need to leave you two for now.” Gerdur excused herself, after making sure her brother and his companion were fed and comfortable. “I need to get back to work, we can’t afford arousing suspicion with our absence. Hod and I will be back in the evening.” 

“Well, while you’re done, we’ll help ourselves to your mead!” Her brother grinned, sitting at the dinner table and reaching for a bottle. 

“Of course you will, Ralof!” Gerdur huffed. “And is there anything you might need?” She addressed her other guest.

“You know, I could kill for a bath.” The Redguard woman requested with a weary smile, rubbing off the blood and dirt form her cheek.

“Same for me!” Ralof joined in. “I swear, the Imperials were holding me prisoner for so long, I almost forgot that I am a man, not a savage beast!”

“I’ll have Frodnar deliver you water and soap.” Gerdur offered, pleased to see her brother in such good spirits, despite what the two just went through. 

With that, she was gone. Aza left the dinner table and sat on a large fur in front of the fire, relaxing and closing her eyes. She survived! Again! Against all odds, she was still kicking, ready to face another day. She felt so alive, so energized, so… horny. She did some quick calculations. She should have her monthly visitor in about three days. Enough for her to thoroughly scratch her itch. With the corner of her eye she scrutinized Ralof. The man was the picture of a true son of Skyrim; tall, broad and fair skinned, with golden hair and blue eyes. He was confident, with a sense of humor and fierce love of life… He was perfect for a quick, carefree fuck. Aza hoped to the gods he had a big dick.

Gerdur’s son arrived soon, carrying two heavy buckets with water, visibly thrilled he could do something to help his uncle.

“Uncle Ralof, did you really see a dragon?” The boy asked, his cheeks red with excitement. “How big was it?”

“I’ll tell you all about it once your mother is back, my boy. I’m too tired now.” The man pleaded, knowing well the lad won’t just let it go.

“But uncle Ralof…!” Frodnar whined.

“You know, while we talk, Imperial soldiers could be sneaking up on us… Why don’t you keep watch at the south gate?” 

“Sure thing, uncle Ralof! I won’t let you down!” The boy swore, before running out of the house, now full of purpose. 

“Good thinking.” Aza praised. “I can’t blame the boy for being curious. But I don’t feel like reliving what happened today. Right now I just want to relax.” 

The golden-haired Nord glanced at his companion. She was a good fighter. The way she cleaved through the Imperials proved she had no love for the Empire. The Stormcloak rebellion could use someone like her, even if she was not a Nord. 

She sighed, caressed by the warmth from the hearth. Absentmindedly, she started taking off her new armor; a set of steel imperial plate she tore off the imperial captain, after she plunged her blade straight into the arrogant woman’s eye. She noticed Ralof staring, but that hadn’t stopped her form stripping completely naked. Her body was marked with scars, but she was not ashamed of them.

“You know, you can go over the corner there for some privacy.” The Nord suggested, looking away.

“And why would I do that?” She inquired, standing up and putting her hands on her hips.

“Well… you’re naked.” The man pointed out the obvious, hopelessly fighting the impulse to look at her. But it was all in vain and his head turned to face her, almost against his will. 

She laughed, approaching him. Unceremoniously, she reached for the bottle Ralof was holding, then emptied it in a few large gulps. The Nord puffed a quiet sigh, seeing her large, heavy breasts press together when she was leaning forward, and then bounce when she leaned back to drink. And as his gaze slipped down her breasts and abdomen, he saw that her womb was hairless, save for a thin strip of carefully trimmed hairs. 

“Ah! This tastes great!” She exclaimed, slamming the empty bottle at the table. 

She ten reached for one of the buckets, a tankard, soap and a clean rag. She sat back in front of the fire and generously lathered the rag, then ran it down her chest, encircling her breasts and leaving behind a trail of foam. Light from the hearth danced on her skin, illuminating her both strong and alluring frame. She continued to thoroughly lather herself, before rinsing the rag and wiping the foam off. After she was done, she undid her braids and soaked her hair, so that she could wash it too. Finally, she bent over the bucket, pouring clean water over her head with the tankard. With a pleased cry, she whipped her hair back and lounged on the fur, letting the warmth of the fire dry her off.

“Are you just going to stare?” She asked innocently, well aware of Ralof’s fascinated gaze.

“And what do you propose I do?” He replied smiling, amused by how shameless and carefree this woman was.

“You smell.” Aza stated in a matter-of-fact tone, crinkling her nose. “Strip, grab your bucket and get over here.”

She needn’t ask Ralof twice. Unhurriedly, he freed himself of his Stormcloak armor and joined the Redguard. She watched him through half-shut eyes, taking in the scene. Damn, Nords were a sight! And Ralof was as Nordic as one could get. She remained at arm’s length away from him, allowing the man to wash himself for as long as he needed. Once he was done, he rested next to her on the fur and the two shared another bottle. 

“It feels good to be alive.” She purred, savoring the sweet taste of mead on her tongue. 

“Aye.” Ralof nodded, allowing himself to relax. Good food and drink along with a bath was exactly what he needed. He should also get some sleep, but somehow he wasn’t sleepy.

“So…” Aza made conversation. “I don’t know about you, but dodging the headsman’s axe and a dragon got me pretty horny. What?” Her brows crossed when Ralof threw his head back and laughed.

“Ah! I like your forwardness!” The man declared, genuinely amused.

“So, do you want to…?”

“I’m not blind to your advances, my shameless friend. But I couldn’t.” Ralof declined politely.

“Why? Are you sweet on someone?” She asked, hoping he would say ‘no’.

“I haven’t been sweet on anyone in a long time.” Ralof confessed, embarrassed 

“It’s the eye, isn’t it?” Aza grunted aggravated. “It’s always the damned eye. I should start wearing an eyepatch or something…”

“What? No!” He protested loudly. True, the blind eye and the scars betrayed this woman had seen her share of battle, but they were strangely alluring and actually suited her. 

“Then why not? Oh!” Aza put her hand over her mouth. “Are… Are women not your thing?”

Ralof lost his patience and tossed his empty bottle aside to roughly get on top of her, pinning the woman to the floor by the shoulders. She gasped surprised, then giggled.

“You minx!” He breathed with his face directly above hers. “Here I am being respectful to you, a guest in my sister’s home, and you keep testing my patience your lewd behavior!”

“Ralof, I can feel you’re hard.” She noted raising her brow, delighted to feel his cock thicken against her stomach. “Come on… we both deserve some fun after what we’ve been through today. And it’s now or never, because I’m leaving first thing tomorrow morning.” She warned, running her hand through his wet hair. 

The Nord gave in. He bowed his head to kiss the damned woman and finally shut her up. Aza’s soft lips firmly wrapped around his tongue and sucked, whilst her own tongue tickled the underside. Ralof grunted, grinding his stiff cock against her stomach, before reaching down to pull it back, now gliding his veiny length alongside her hairless slit. He could feel on his foreskin that she was nicely wet and outrageously hot. 

Aza’s hands wandered down the Nord’s muscular shoulders and back, sinking into his pale skin to leave red trail marks. Ralof groaned into her mouth, feeling an electrifying sensation shoot down his spine. 

“You’re to feisty for your own good.” He panted, breaking their kiss and peering into her mismatched eyes. “Roll over to your side, hands behind your back.”

“Oh, I like where this is going…” Aza grinned, doing what she was told.

Ralof positioned himself behind the Redguard, giving her ass a light slap. She let out a soft moan, her behind pushed against him, his cock burying itself between her firm cheeks. But he had enough of humping, he wanted to stuff her pussy with his dick and show her the extent of Nordic hospitality. He closed his hand around her wrists, pinning them to her back and lifted her thigh with his other hand. He felt adrenaline rush through him for the second time this day as he pressed his glans against her wet opening. The wet, swollen hole tightened around his tip, but he hadn’t entered her just yet.

“Mmm… you want me to ask nicely, right?” Aza guessed, after he pushed the anticipation agonizingly long. She looked over her shoulder to gaze at the man. The intense look in his blue eyes promised a rough ride. “Please fuck me hard, Ralof. Make me feel alive!” She begged, biting her lip.

She cried and cursed when he thrusted forward, filling and stretching her with his rod. Yeah, that was what he wanted to hear. He retreated, only his crown remained in the Redguard, and rammed himself inside again. Then again… and again. He pounded her tight pussy mercilessly, with each jab increasing his speed and force. The woman cursed, moaned and cried. Her back arched, pushing her ass against Ralof to do with it as he pleased. Maintaining his firm grip on her wrists and thigh, he did just that, giving it to her rough, fast and hard. 

“Is this a safe time for you?” He grunted into her ear, his voice low and hoarse. “I’d love to come inside you.”

“Such a gentleman!” She laughed then wailed as he bit into her ear. “Yesss, fill me up!”

Releasing her wrists, he seized her chin surprisingly gently and turned her head for another kiss. This time he wanted it slow and deep, unlike the frantic pace of his loins. Aza cooed deeply, welcoming his tongue in her mouth. He was a damned fine kisser. Her nails dug deep into his hip, as she could feel the veins on his shaft thicken and his breathing become irregular and shallow.

He came hard and fast, holding her firmly in place. She gasped as his seed shoot deep inside her, the intensity of his load filling her up to the brim. She clenched her muscles, hoping to keep it inside, but it was no use; his sperm gushed out with an embarrassing sound as he kept coming until he couldn’t come any more. 

With an exhausted grunt, Ralof pulled out; another generous stream escaped Aza. He let go of her thigh, the woman rolled on her back with her legs numbly sliding apart. Gasping and panting, she pressed her palm to her stomach, certain that some of his load shot past her cervix, deeper into her womb. She smiled absentmindedly, stroking her stomach with a blissful look on her face. 

“Oh, but we are not done yet, are we friend?” Ralof whispered cheerfully into her ear. “At least, you’re not done. And I’m not letting you go until you are!”

He got between her legs and slid inside her one more time, pushing out more of his thick, Nord cum. Aza grinned through misty eyes, opening her arms, beckoning for him to lay on her. She wrapped her arms and legs around him, as Ralof fucked her fast and deep, until she came herself. She held him tight, almost crushing his ribcage, whilst her pussy and abdomen convulsed and squeezed him greedily, before she lost all her energy and went limp in his arms. 

“Feeling alive?” He teased, reaching down her perspiring chest and abdomen and slid his fingers between her legs to see if she was still twitching and convulsing inside. She was. Proud of his accomplishment, he offered her his sticky fingers to lick clean. She took them in her mouth and sucked loudly without protest. 

They rested in front of the hearth, sweaty and exhausted. The sun started to set, Gerdur and her family were going to be back soon. Begrudgingly, they wiped themselves dry and got dressed, then sat heavily opposite each other at the table. They ate and drank, each deep in their own thoughts.

“You know…” Ralof broke the silence. “You should head to Windhelm. You’ve seen today the scope of injustice the Empire subjects us to.”

“I’ll think about it.” She lied, disappointed he had to spoil the afterglow with this nonsense. She wanted no part in Nord politics! “But let’s not talk about this now. I don’t want to think about the outside world yet. That’s a problem for tomorrow” 

“I know what you mean, friend.” The Nord nodded, staring at the slowly fading glow of the hearth. “I… thank you. That was exactly what I needed.”

“Well, you know. You and your sister were so nice to me, that I thought I’d repay you.” She joked, slicing herself a piece of ham. It tasted divine. 

“Ha! Just don’t try to repay my sister as well. Hod is the jealous sort.” Ralof warned jokingly. 

Gerdur soon returned with her husband and son. Hod and Frodnar excused themselves after supper, leaving the three of them to discuss what needed to be done next. As Gerdur had a mill to run and Ralof was a Stormcloak, Aza begrudgingly agreed to head to Whiterun to warn the Jarl about the dragon. She hoped her involvement with dragons and the high and mighty of Skyrim will end there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ❤ If you like my lewd stuff, consider following me here:
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/theAirie)   
>  [Hentai-Foundry](http://www.hentai-foundry.com/user/Airie/profile)   
>  [DeviantArt](https://www.deviantart.com/theairie)


	2. Love-triangles (Camilla Valerius, Mikael)

“Here.” Aza heaved a sigh, placing the golden claw at the counter. “I got it back for you. I had to fight a giant spider for it.” She revealed, picking cobweb from her hair. 

“The claw!” Lucan cried, cradling the trinket in his arms with such tenderness that one would think it were his own flesh and blood. “I can’t believe it! Divines bless you, traveler!”

His sister and the adventurer shared a look. Both shrugged their shoulders.

“Now, if you could be so kind and pay me, I’ll be on my way…” Aza yawned, wondering if she wasted enough time in Riverwood that someone else had already reached the Jarl with the news about Helgen. She wouldn’t mind if that were true. Something about this whole dragon business made her uneasy.

“Yes, of course! You know, things have been rough with the war and all… How about I cut you a discount on my wares? I bet you could use some supplies. ” Lucan, though ecstatic, was a shrewd businessman at heart.

“I already have gear. It’s hard coin that I need.” The adventurer pressed, growing annoyed. Damn shopkeeper was apparently planning to make things difficult for her.

“For the love of Mara Lucan! Pay the woman!” Camilla snapped, embarrassed by her brother’s behavior. “She returned your precious plaything and you’re treating her like a beggar!” 

“Right, right…” The Imperial, grumbled, counting out the coin. 

“Thanks!” Aza smiled, accepting the coinpurse. “Well… good luck.” She bid, turning to the door.

“Wait!” Camilla halted her just as the adventurer was about to leave. “Can I at least get you a drink at the inn or something?”

“Um… sure?” Aza agreed dumbfounded. Did Camilla have any business of her own, or…? Nah. Most women that found her attractive were either fellow adventurers or orcs. The girl most likely needed some muscle for hire. 

“Just get back home before it gets dark!” Lucan warned when the door was closing behind the two.

\---

“Ok. You bought me a drink and dinner. I’m flattered, really. Now, what is it you need?” Aza inquired, after wolfing down her food. She leaned back on the bench she shared with the girl at the inn’s dining area, awaiting for the imperial to outline whatever issue she had. 

“I… well.” Camilla blushed. She was a nice, pretty girl, despite her horrible choice in makeup. “I was wondering if you could help me? It’s about… men.” She confessed embarrassed. 

“That elf and the so called bard?” Aza guessed, already anticipating a headache.

“Yes, I… well… They’re both so dreamy. And this is a small village, everyone knows everyone, so I can’t ask anyone for advice. Not unless I’d want to be the target of local gossip. But you’re an outsider, so I hoped you could share some perspective.”

“They’re both scumbags.” Aza stated dispassionately. “Here”, she pulled two folded letters from one of her satchels. “Both of them approached me at some point and gave me fake letters, asking me to deliver them to you and pretend they’re form the other. They both paid me equally measly. I planned to use the letters as emergency toilet paper, but… I think you should read them.”

Camilla took both letters and began reading, growing redder and redder with each word she had to take in. Her hands shook, but her eyes remained focused on the two sheets of paper. Her brow twitched uncontrollably, but she soldiered through both disgusting letters. 

“Those! Those! Horker-lovers!” She gasped out, choking on blind fury, tearing the pages into tiny bits. 

“Mhm.” Aza nodded, looking away and allowing the girl to stew. The meal she was treated to was nice, but she had no intention of getting involved in small town love triangles. She wanted to excuse herself without seeming ungrateful and get going while it was still bright. “Listen, I…” 

Before she could say anything the two suitors of miss Valerius entered the inn, squabbling like children over some irrelevant nonsense. The men froze seeing Camilla, or rather the daggers in the Imperial woman’s eyes. Camilla was so enraged by what she just read, that she acted on impulse. With a frenzied cry she turned to the Redguard woman and grabbed her by the shoulders, pulling close and smashing their lips together. Aza’s eyes widened by this surprising development. But nonetheless, her lecherous nature took over and she embraced the Imperial tightly returning the kiss with fire, getting Camilla’s red lipstick all over her mouth. 

Through the blood rushing through her veins, Camilla could hear her suitors cry in shock, seeing her in the arms of this dashing stranger. Well… dashing to her, at least. The doors of the inn slammed loudly, some pottery fell off a nearby shelf and smashed into bits on the floor. The sound sent shivers up her spine, as she was still passionately kissing the adventurer, shutting all common sense off. Finally, it was Aza who broke off their kiss and gently pulled away.

“You’re a crazy girl, you know that?” She chuckled, wiping Camilla’s red lipstick off her face. 

“I… Mara, I’m sorry!” The girl gasped in horror, now regaining some sense. “I don’t know what came over me, I swear! I saw them and then I looked at you, and things just clicked in my head, and…!”

“Relax. It’s fine.” The Redguard assured, amused by what just transpired. “No harm done.”

“So… uh… Will you stay longer?” Camilla risked, brushing her hair back and pouting, hoping to look alluring. 

“No… I really need to get to Whiterun. I have some business to take care of.” Aza shook her head, reluctant to do what she promised Gerdur.

“Oh, well… If you’re ever in Riverwood, don’t be a stranger, okay?”

\---

Dragons. Fucking dragons. Aza was still shaking after what just transpired today. And she still couldn’t quite grasp what happened. She came to town, delivered the news to the Jarl, then had a chat with his wizard. Whether she was just incredibly unlucky or stupid, she had a strange dragon tablet on her, exactly the one the wizard needed. She found it in Bleak Falls Burrow when searching for Lucan’s stupid golden claw and hauled it all the way to Whiterun hoping to sell it to someone in the market for ancient Nord trash. Gods, she got more than she’d bargain for.

Just as she was losing her patience arguing over the price with the wizard, the Jarl’s housecarl just had to come in, warning about a dragon attacking the hold. Before Aza could get a word of protest, she was enrolled in the Jarl’s makeshift militia and marched out of town, straight at the beast. 

She faced the dragon, despite every fiber of her being telling her to get the fuck out of there. Like she was drawn to fight the scaly bastard. She killed it, and then… Something really weird happened. She ate it. Not literally, but she felt she was unwillingly taking in, devouring the dragon’s essence. And just as quick as it happened, the dragon’s soul settled inside her, like a particularly burning chug of strong spirits. 

Some of the guards witness to the scene started calling her Dragonborn. Her! A Redguard form the desert! How could she be a legendary hero of the Nords? This were crazy times indeed. To make matters worse, some weird old monks shouted across the land, beckoning her to join them on top of the highest mountain in Skyrim. Damned Balgruuf was so ecstatic when he heard the news, that she almost asked if he wouldn’t want to take her place. At least he paid her. Enough that she could afford some new armor, the Imperial set was drawing too much attention. A full set of banded iron wasn’t exactly what she preferred, but it was good enough.

With a pained groan, she stretched on one of the benches in front of the temple of Kynareth. It was less than a week since she arrived in the province and already she knew she got mixed up in something she did not want to be any part of. Was there anything else that could happen to worsen this day for her?? She grunted, feeling the first cramps tearing through her abdomen. Great, she was about to get her period. 

“Hello.” A tiny voice greeted. “My name is Mila. What’s yours?”

Aza snapped back from her musings, noticing a little Imperial girl standing a few steps in front of her. The child was pacing nervously in place, but determined to say something. 

“Aza. And you shouldn’t talk to strangers.” The woman reprimanded, hoping to gently get the child to leave her alone so she could get back to wallowing in self pity in peace.

“I’m talking to you first, so I think it’s okay. Are you an adventurer?” The child asked, mincing her sleeve.

“Sure am.”

“Are you for hire?” 

“And what dangerous quest do you have for me, kiddo? Slaying a monster under your bed?” Aza asked, amused by this child’s boldness. 

“No. I want you to make that stupid bard Mikael leave my mother alone.” The girl demanded, clenching her tiny fists. “Her name is Carlotta Valentia and she’s the greatest mom ever! But she doesn’t take me to the Bannered Mare anymore because he’s always there. And he always wants to talk to her. He’s so annoying!” 

“How much money do you have?” The adventurer’s brow rose. She needed a distraction form this weird day and pummeling an arrogant bard was the exact thing that could help get her mind off this whole Dragonborn nonsense. 

“I have three Septims. And a sweetroll.” The girl said, not sure if that was enough to convince the adventurer. 

“Tell you what. You give me that sweetroll as down payment and I see what I can do. But no refunds.” 

\---

Mikael was decent with his voice and lute, but nothing spectacular. Just another singer with a repertoire fitting for a local inn. And an ego fitting the one of a court minstrel. 

“So, Olfina, when are you going to leave that sullen Jon and run away with me?” He asked a passing by serving girl.

“Leave me alone, idiot!” The girl in question hissed, shooting him a deadly glare, almost hitting him with a heavy platter she was carrying. He made nothing of it, laughing joyfully, glad at the attention he was getting, even if it was negative. 

“Bards. What a lot.” Aza snarled, observing the scene from her spot at the counter. Yeah, Mikael was an asshole. She took another sip of her mead, the stuff was amazing, far better than the imported mead she occasionally drank in Cyrodiil. She frowned when another cramp pierced her abdomen. Her monthly visitor was going to arrive soon, most likely tomorrow. She had to act fast, then find some comfy hole to crawl into until her period is over. 

“Heard any new gossip lately?” Aza addressed the innkeeper, glancing every now and then at her mark. 

“The Greybeards have summoned the Dragonborn to High Hrothgar.” Hulda said, leaning over the counter, visibly excited. “Such a thing has not happened in years!”

“Mhm.” Aza nodded, staring into her cup, angry at herself for asking. No matter, this wasn’t the time to be thinking about the Dragonborn or the Greybeards, she had an arrogant bard do teach a lesson first.

“Thank you, friends, thank you! Alas, my voice needs some rest. But fear not, I will return soon.” Mikael declared after he finished singing another ballad. “Ysolda, my sweet. Good to see you again!” He halted on his way upstairs to greet a woman enjoying dinner at one of the single tables. “Perhaps you’d like to accompany me to my suite?” He asked with a wink. 

“Not even if you were the last man on Nirn!” Ysolda snapped, clutching her cup so tight that her knuckles got white. 

“Your loss!” Mikael concluded cheerfully.

“Fun guy.” Aza remarked, finishing her drink. 

“Mikael? He’s… a real character.” Hulda sighed, wiping the counter. “I like him, I really do. But with his attitude he’s only asking for trouble.”

“Really? Is he that popular with the ladies that he has to fear retribution from the men?” The heroine prodded.

“Ha!” Hulda laughed, taking the adventurer’s empty cup and plate. “No, I think it’s one of the women that will soon lose their patience and teach him some manners.” 

“You got that right.” Aza thought with a nasty grin. 

\---

Mikael sighed softly, thrusting into his own hand. With the other he pulled his shirt up, and was now stroking his nipple, just the way he liked it. The hem of the garment was secured in his mouth, otherwise the shirt would roll back down. He needed some release after yet another night of being ignored by…

“Watcha got there?” An unpleasant voice asked. “Need a hand?”

The bard gasped, looking over his shoulder, still biting on the linen material. A towering Redguard woman stood in the doorframe with a nasty look on her face. How did she creep up on him? What did she want?

“G-get out…!” He uttered, leaping from his chair, releasing the wet hem from between his teeth.

“Oh, please! Don’t let me interrupt your fun.” The woman urged sincerely, closing the door behind her and sliding the staple into place. “I’m not joking. I mean it.” She warned in a much bolder tone, seeing Mikael struggle to pull his pants back up. “Keep going.” 

Mikael stood dumbfounded with his slick pink cock pointing at the floor, a droplet of precome dropping from the tip and onto the boards. Why was she here? Did she come to rob or hurt him? Seeing her armor and weapons he wouldn’t put it past her. But she didn’t seem to be interested in anything in the room aside from him. So… was she a crazy fan of some sort? Did his voice enchant yet another woman’s heart?

“Listen, I’m flattered and all, but I don’t do private performances. So, if you could leave me be…”

With speed unexpected from someone clad in heavy iron she leaped towards him, pushing the bard against the wall. Mikael gasped, but was smart enough not to scream. He stared at the brutish woman, unable to read the disturbingly playful look on her face. 

“I hear you’re a bit of a manslut. The top fucker in all of Whiterun.” The Redguard said casually, reaching down to take his length into her hand. Her iron gauntlets were unpleasantly cold and rough, though her grip and pace were cool and professional. “I got to say, you strut around like a man with a big cock. Though I can clearly see… and feel that it’s just an act. How did you get that reputation with that thing?”

“It’s not the size that matters but technique!” Mikael, though confused and terrified, could not take the blow to his ego. 

“Really?” The woman’s brow rose. “Show me your technique, then. Let me see you pamper your cock.”

“Are you crazy?!” Mikael snapped. 

“Mmm… probably. Listen, I came here to beat the shit out of you for harassing a hard working single mother. But I’m going to be nice and just humiliate you instead. And you’re going to leave Mila’s mother alone or I’m going to come back. And next time I’ll just hurt you. Permanently. Maybe I’m going to break your jaw, maybe your fingers. Regardless, your career will be over. So, be a good boy and start jerking off for my amusement.” She withdrew, releasing Mikael’s cock. Uninvited, she sat in his chair, reaching for his humble supper. 

The bard daren’t protest. He had no idea who she was or who sent her, but he knew a crazy bitch when he saw one. He coughed, massaging the back of his head, trying to gather his bearings. “Well… okay. But I have to be back to singing soon.” He conditioned, pulling his shirt up again. 

“Then get to it.” The Redguard replied drily, helping herself to his food and drink. “Unless you prefer a smackdown. I’m game regardless.”

He wrapped both of his hands around his velvet shaft and thrusted into them. He grunted involuntarily, to the wretched woman’s glee. 

“That girl, Olfina.” The Redguard noted offhandedly, chewing on a roasted rabbit leg. “She’s pretty. I like her hair.”

“Yes… she’s a fine lass.” Mikael agreed cautiously, wondering if he was walking into some sort of verbal trap. He bit his lip, the tips of his fingers tightening on his shaft. 

“Do you like her?” 

“None of your business.” He groaned, sweat beading on his upper lip.

“Humor me.” The intruder insisted with a smirk, her eyes focused not on Mikael’s face, but his prick. 

“I can’t say I had much luck with her…” The bard confessed, having difficulty focusing. He couldn’t deny it – he loved to be the center of attention. Though the current circumstances were lass than preferable for him. 

“What about that boyfriend of hers? Jon, was it?” The woman kept prodding. “I hear he’s a bard too. Did you ever hear him sing?” 

“Once or twice.” Mikael admitted, pausing to pinch himself on the nipple. “He’s… okay.”

“Don’t lie to me. I know from the innkeeper you come to listen to him sing every time he performs. And you always stay after hours.”

“Shut up wench!” He hissed, figuring out her little game. “Who I stay with is none of your business.”

“You’re right.” She agreed, unaffected by the insult. “I’m the last person to judge. Though I find it funny that the bawdiest bard in the hold has difficulties confessing his feelings to the one person he has genuine interest in. But I guess it’s no use. You know he won’t leave his girlfriend for you. Tragic.”

“You… bitch!” He choked, grabbing hic cock and balls painfully hard, to divert his attention from the burning words that came from her damned mouth. “How dare… Who do you think you are?!”

The sound of a drum and a man singing about old heroes and their glory cut Mikael’s words short. It was Jon, singing one of the songs about Ysgramor and his five-hundred Companions. This must have been a spontaneous performance, otherwise Mikael would have known about it. 

The Redguard chuckled, getting up and approaching him. The bard was red in the face, his cock flushed in his palm. He winced when she pulled her arm over his shoulder, steering him to the small balcony of his room. 

“Let’s see what all the fuss is about, hm?” She proposed. Not bothering with a reply, she pulled Mikael to the balcony from where they could see the entire ground floor of the inn. People were gathered around the fireplace, where Jon Battle-Born was singing his heart out, accompanied by war drums. He was good.

“Stop, you made your point!” Mikael whispered, squirming in her grasp. 

“Shh… do you want them to hear you?” Aza cautioned, reveling in the bard’s torment. “Relax. Enjoy the show.” She pushed the bard in front of her, Mikael grabbed the railing for support. “Stick your ass out and keep going.” She instructed, kneeling behind him.

Trembling, Mikael resumed stroking himself with his sweaty palms. He could do this, all he had to do was come before Jon finishes his song and breaks the spell on the crowd. He locked his misty eyes on Jon. Son of a bitch, why did he like that man so much? He tried to drown this unexpected affection in the arms of women, but it was all in vain. Whatever feminine affection he was receiving, genuine or hired, he just couldn’t stop thinking about Jon. 

He gasped when the Redguard pulled his pants down all the way to his ankles and spread his ass wide. Her agile, wet tongue tested his pink tight hole, generously moistening it with saliva. Her hot breath between his shaved cheeks sent shivers up his spine. Mikael sighed with strain, his grip tightened. 

“You taste nice.” She remarked before sliding her tongue against the length of his cleft. “Is that lavender soap?”

“I-I’m not a savage. I bathe regularly.” Mikael hissed, then moaned against his will when she stuck her tongue inside. He peered into Jon’s face illuminated by the fire, wishing it was he who ate his asshole out. Him, who had a firm grip on his hips. Him who would flip poor Mikael over a bench and fuck him senseless.

Aza closed her eyes, taking in the whole scene. Poor stupid bard and his unrequited feeling for a man who was already in a relationship. She remembered hearing from the innkeeper that Jon and Olfina’s families were engaged in a bitter feud. What an odd love triangle this was… Good thing she herself was an easy lover, ready to pack up and leave the next morning.

Mikael whined and tensed, his pale ass bucking against her tongue with each thrust of his hand. His eyes filled with tears of lust and frustration, blurring the image of Jon’s face. He muttered a name under his breath, ejaculating with force over the railing, his cum falling on the embers with a hiss. Just as he squeezed the last drop out, Jon finished his song. The crowd roared with applause, Olfina threw herself at Jon with a laugh, not bothering with the local gossips. Defeated and humiliated, Mikael averted his gaze.

“Sucks to be you.” The Redguard concluded, straightening up and playfully spanking his ass. “Stay away from Carlotta. Or I’ll be back.”

“Get out.” Was all he could say, wiping his eyes with his sleeve.

“Yeah, sure. My work here is done.” She replied with a nasty grin, then groaned and massaged her abdomen, feeling another wave of cramps. Her mission complete, she hobbled out of the bard’s room to get herself another drink downstairs before she leaves Whiterun and surely gets herself tangled up in another mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ❤ If you like my lewd stuff, consider following me here:
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/theAirie)   
>  [Hentai-Foundry](http://www.hentai-foundry.com/user/Airie/profile)   
>  [DeviantArt](https://www.deviantart.com/theairie)


	3. No good deed unpunished (Carlotta Valentia)

A few weeks later Aza was back in Whiterun, It would seem the city became her go-to pitstop. A lot had happened since she last visited. Against her better judgment she heeded the Greybeards summons and climbed the seven thousand steps to High Hrothgar. She trained with the monks for days, deepening her understanding of… whatever it was she could do with her voice. And the honorable Greybeards were more than happy to teach her. Alas, their interest in her was purely spiritual, and she descended the mountain hornier than ever, on her way to retrieve some old horn from a gods forsaken Nordic ruin. 

The reasonable part of her screamed that she should just drop this idiotic endeavor and get back to her usual activities consisting of wandering the world, taking odd jobs and screwing whomever she pleased. But somehow, she couldn’t drop it. She wanted to, but couldn’t. And she was not happy about it.

She took a longer route around the mountain to avoid Helgen. And thankfully she hadn’t encountered any dragons on her way back. She did encounter some wolves, though. Their pelts fetched her a nice price with a travelling Khajiit merchant caravan, but her funds were running low. Her weapons were in pretty bad shape, her armor was already bent and could withstand only a blow or two before falling apart. She had to make some money fast if she wanted to keep herself afloat.

She entered the city shortly before closing time for most merchants, her stomach already grumbling. Should she go to the Bannered Mare and get herself a nice piece of roast? No… she spent the last days dining almost exclusively on dried meat and her stomach was protesting at the very thought of it. She could use some greens for a change.

“Fresh vegetables and ripe fruit for sale!” A woman’s warm voice called out from one of the market stalls.

“Hi! Can I get some pears? Oh, and I’d love some tomatoes if you have any.” Aza requested, approaching the stall. 

The seller was an attractive Imperial woman in her early thirties. Though weary from hard work she had a certain… glow to her. And a smile that came so naturally to her that one could not help but return it. 

“Of course. I have some apples as well if you’re interested. They’re not fully ripe yet, but if you’re hitting the road you can keep them in your knapsack for a few days before they go bad.” The woman offered.

“Mama, can I have a Septim to get myself some pie from Hulda?” A little girl appeared out of nowhere, wrapping her arms around the woman’s waist like only an affection-starved daughter could. 

“In a moment, little fairy. I have a customer.” The woman replied patiently, stroking the girl’s cheek. “Apologies.”

The child turned her fact to Aza. The adventurer remembered the kid, it was Mila. So, her mother must have been the famed Carlotta Valentia. 

“No harm done.” The adventurer replied blandly, hoping the child won’t do or say something that would warrant an explanation to her mother. She knew she was an unsavory type and Carlotta needn’t worry about the caliber of people her daughter talked to.

“Hello! How are you?” Mila instinctively bid, taking the worst possible moment to be a well-mannered child. 

“I’m… okay. Thanks for asking.” Aza replied, cursing the kid’s proper upbringing. She quickly paid and was on her way, chomping on a soft and juicy pear. 

“Mila, do you know that lady?” Carlotta asked casually, stroking her daughter’s hair, her gaze following the adventurer’s tall silhouette. 

“N-no!” Mila swore a bit too vigorously.

“Little fairy.” Carlotta sighed, getting on her knee so she could be on the same eyelevel with her child. “I don’t like it when you lie. It’s okay, you can tell me. I just want to know if you’ve gotten into any trouble, okay?”

“Well… okay.” Mila sighed, deciding to come clean. “So, you remember that bard Mikael?”

\---

“It seems less lively in here.” The adventurer noted, looking around the eerily quiet establishment.

“Aye. Mikael suddenly packed up and left for Solitude. He said he needed to clear his head and think some things over.” Hulda sighed heavily, pouring her patron another drink. “I think he finally fell for someone. Someone who wouldn’t return his feelings. A shame, really. He could be a bit too much, but he drew in a lot of clients. I have Jon performing now, but his repertoire is less… cheerful. Don’t get me wrong, I like a heroic ballad as much as the next person. But it wouldn’t kill him to sing something more lighthearted from time to time… Carlotta!” She called out in surprise, her face lighting up. “So good to see you! I was wondering when you’ll be back.”

“Good to see you too, Hulda.” The Imperial greeted, sitting next to the Redguard adventurer. “Can I get two ales? The special ones from your cellar.” She specified. Aza was sure Carlotta wanted Hulda away for a moment, so she could grill the adventurer with questions. Well… shit.

“You come here often?” She asked casually, breaking the awkward silence.

“I used to come here every evening. But then I had Mila… and later I had to suffer some unwanted male attention. But now that my daughter is older and I don’t need to worry about being harassed by any bards I think I’ll start coming more often. Thank you by the way.”

“Don’t mention it.” Aza muttered, raising her mug, realizing too late that it was empty.

“Mila is a good child. Though, sometimes she can get some pretty strange ideas.”

“Like hiring a vagrant to teach an arrogant bard some manners. Listen…” Aza dared to look Carlotta in the eyes. “I did it because I needed a distraction and I thought the whole affair funny. You don’t need to worry about me bothering your family. I’m sure you have enough problems.”

“One less problem thanks to you.” Carlotta said unexpectedly warmly. “I am not here to tell you to mind your business or stay away from us. I don’t think you’re that kind of person. I just want to buy you a drink and have some conversation.”

“You really needn’t. It’s late and you have a daughter to go home to.” The Redguard tried to discourage Carlotta, feeling awkward from receiving so much gratitude from the woman. In her life as an adventurer she learned that the best she could usually hope for was a light coinpurse and maybe some furs next to a fire to rest before getting back on the road. 

“She’s staying over at a friend’s house tonight. This is my first free evening in a long time.” Carlotta remained adamant. “I’d like to spend it in someone pleasant company.”

“You have some odd ideas about what pleasant company is.” Aza laughed, blinking her blind eye. “But I won’t say no to free drinks.”

Hulda arrived with their ales shortly. The two drank and chatted until it got late and both were pretty buzzed.

“It’s getting pretty late. Could you walk me home?” Carlota requested with a whimsical smile. 

“Sure. Just lead the way.” Aza agreed without thinking. 

The two women walked out of the inn into the cool night. The streets were quiet, not a soul in sight except for the occasional guard. Whiterun was a sleepy city, nice and boring. They traversed the market and climbed up the stairs to the Winds District. Whilst they walked Carlotta made some idle chatter, supporting herself on Aza’s shoulder. She smelled nice, warm. They passed the temple of Kynareth, halting before a humble but picturesque cottage. 

“Do you want to come in?” The Imperial offered, fumbling for her key.

“You’re not as drunk as you want me to believe, right?” Aza guessed, leaning against the house’s wall.

“No. And neither are you. So, would you like to come in?” Carlotta repeated, relaxed and yet there was want in her eyes.

“This is just a one night thing, right?” Aza made sure. “I don’t want to complicate things for you two.”

“And you won’t. I just…” The woman hesitated trying to find the right words.

“You want to taste a bit of adventure with a dashing stranger who will be gone in the morning?” Aza suggested with a whimsical smile. 

“Exactly! Oh!” Carlotta covered her mouth, realizing her words could be misunderstood. “Mara, that sounded so callousl Like I just want to use and discard you. I’m sorry, that’s not what I meant, I just hoped-” 

“You’re babbling.” Aza noted, raising a finger. “It’s alright. I’m an easy lover. We’ll just have some fun, no strings attached. You could use some company, I could use some company as well. And we’re being transparent with each other, so no one is getting hurt.”

“Look who’s babbling now.” Carlotta snickered, finally finding her key. “Come on in…”

Her house was the essence of cozy. Small, but not too small to feel cramped. Furnished simply, but not scarcely. Clean, and yet one could tell a family was living there.

“Are you hungry?” Carlotta asked, bustling around the cooking area to light the fire.

“I’m good.” Aza assured, putting her weapons and knapsack aside. She could tell Carlotta was now wondering whether she acted on impulse. She had that tell-tale look in her eyes and awkward stance. “Hey…” She uttered softly, taking a step towards the Imperial. There was at least a foot of difference in height between them. 

“Uh… yes?” Carlotta asked, lifting her gaze from the burning embers. 

“Do you want to kiss me?” The Redguard offered with a smirk.

Carlotta exhaled a soft breath, realizing she was holding it in for so long. She reached to cup the back of the taller woman’s head. Standing on her toes she brushed her lips against Aza’s. Gently, Aza put her hands on Carlotta’s waist, pulling her closer as they kissed slowly. They could taste the ale on each other.

“Take me to bed.” Carlotta panted, hungry for more.

Aza laughed scooping the Imperial from the floor bridal-style. Unhurriedly, she carried her to the bedroom where they both fell on the bed. It was large enough for the two of them, the mattress firm and bouncy. Carlotta’s warm scent on the sheets mixing with lavender.

Carlotta was on top of Aza, kissing her with more confidence, cooing softly into her mouth. Her crotch grinded against the adventurer’s thigh. Her soft lips sucked on Aza’s tongue before introducing her own. They broke off their kiss, peering into each other’s eyes. 

Mara, they both needed this. 

“How do you get this thing off?” The Imperial uttered impatiently, struggling with the adventurer’s chestpiece.

“It’s half-rusted.” Aza said, feeling a prick of self-consciousness about the quality of her gear. “Let me do it.”

Cursing and grunting she got her armor off with some difficulty, to her host’s amusement. Meanwhile, Carlotta slipped out of her modest merchant dress with next to no effort.

“Here, let me help you.” She offered, as Aza began struggling with the padding she wore underneath.

She was undressed in a moment. Carlotta straddled her, her soft rich bush brushing against Aza’s neatly trimmed strip. Carlotta marveled at the curves and muscles of the woman, letting her hands wander the adventurer’s scarred body. Her hand stopped at an old scar on the abdomen, reaching all the way from the navel to her womb. Aza tensed, looking away. 

“You smell so good.” She purred, resting flat on the Redguard, their chests squishing together. 

“I’m sweaty.” Aza replied apologetically, stroking her back, thankful Carlotta did not ask about the scar. 

“So what?” The Imperial dismissed, sliding lower to give Aza’ chest some attention. 

She cupped the Redguard’s breasts, pressing them firmly together. The adventurer gasped when Carlotta bowed her head to suck on her nipples, her wet tongue dancing around the hard velvet nubs. She arched her back, sinking her hands into Carlotta’s silky hair. Gods, she missed a woman’s touch. 

“Haha… you’re quick.” She panted when Carlotta’s sleek fingers gently rubbed her vulva, the flushed lips already parting from the wetness growing inside. Aza hadn’t even noticed when the merchant’s hand slid down her abdomen. Now that she completely gave into her desires, Carlotta was revealing her more direct side. 

Carlotta smirked, biting Aza’s nipple and pulling at it before releasing, the adventurer’s breast jiggling in response. “I know what I want. Is this good for you?” She made sure, testing if she could slide her fingers inside. 

“Yesss…” Aza breathed as Carlotta pushed two fingers in, gently spreading her slippery walls. “You got the touch… ah…” She bit her lip, rocking her hips against the agile fingers sliding in and out of her pussy with a wet sound. “Carlotta… get on top of me. I want to eat you out.” She pleaded looking down at the Imperial imploringly, realizing she of all people was blushing.

“Kiss me first.” The woman conditioned playfully, curling her fingers and conjuring a hoarse gasp from the adventurer. 

They locked lips, moaning softly. Aza embraced her partner tight, greedily squeezing her behind. Gods, Carlotta was soft. She could melt into her…

“Mara, you’re strong!” Carlotta squirmed. 

“Sorry.” Aza said apologetically, lessening her grip. 

“No, I like that. Do you want to do the ‘Victor and Victoria with me’?” She asked, biting her lip with anticipation.

“You mean the 69?” Aza guessed. “Sure!”

Neither of them had the patience to go over the difference between Imperial and Redguard numerals. Carlotta shifted her position, her soft wet mound hovering over Aza’s face. The adventurer wasted no time, spreading the woman’s glimmering pussy wide open with her thumbs, exposing her tender pink flesh. She licked the overflowing entrance, savoring the mature flavor of Ms. Valentia.

Carlota let out a low, ragged whimper. Yes, Mara, this was what she needed. Someone to eat her pussy good. Someone to give her a bit of fun and expect nothing but fun in return. Ah… Gods, Aza’s tongue was inside her, the rough side curling and grinding against her walls. Yes, just like that.

She bowed her head, her lips closing around the dark, hard clit of the woman below her. She sucked hard, pushing her fingers inside without warning. Aza let out a pleased (albeit muffled) groan, her hips swaying from side to side to let Carlotta know she was doing a good job. She curled her fingers inside, finding that tender, special spot…

…Aza’s strong legs slid wide apart as a white-hot sensation shot from her abdomen and up her spine.  
“Yes, there, right there.” She muttered feverishly from underneath the Imperial. Gods, Carlotta knew how to work another woman’s body. 

She pinched and rolled the Imperial’s clit, her tongue pushing back inside Carlotta’s pussy, unbothered that the woman’s juices were dripping down her face and neck. She didn’t mind getting wet and dirty as long as it felt good. 

Carlotta gasped, grinding her tongue against Asa’s clit. She was going to come first and she would have none of that. Breathing with strain, she spread her fingers wide apart inside Aza’s eager pussy, thrusting with more force, conjuring a surprised grunt from below.

“Let’s come together, okay?” She pleaded, her ass pushing against the agile tongue. “I-I’m almost there.”

“Right behind you.” The adventurer breathed hoarsely, her fingers rolling Carlotta’s clit fast.

The two of them cried, coming in unison. Carlotta whimpered, tears of joy rolled down her face. Yes, yes, Mara, this was what she longed for during those restless nights! Her walls clenched around Aza’s tongue, pulsing rhythmically before giving into sweet numbness. She rested on top of the adventurer, her fingers rhythmically squeezed by Aza’s convulsing pussy. Gods, this was good. Simple and carefree. 

Lazily, she shifted to rest next to Aza, her head resting on the Redguard’s heaving chest. The adventurer held her closer, planting a lazy kiss on her forehead. Neither of them said anything, panting and sweaty, enjoying the moment before inevitably slipping into sleep.

\---

Aza woke up at the crack of dawn with Carlotta still clinging to her side, the Imperial’s peaceful breath caressing her nipple. Morhwa, she was so pleasantly soft and warm… It was time to go. Gently, she slid out of the woman’s embrace, careful as not to wake her up. She got dressed, allowing herself to take one last look at Carlotta. She looked so radiant in the morning light with her lips slightly parted and her hair spilled all over the pillow…

She gulped, embarrassed by her own tenderness. It was definitely time to go. 

The door creaked ever so slightly closing behind her. She breathed in the cool morning air, thankful it was misty outside, reducing the chance of someone catching her leaving the house. She had her provisions, so it was time to go retrieve that blasted horn for the Greybeards.

“Had your fun?” A woman’s dominant voice called from somewhere above. “Satisfied?”

Aza instinctively put her hands on her swords handles. “Depends. Am I going to regret it now?” She asked, looking up to meet with a feral-looking redhead with green warpaint perched on top of Carlotta’s roof. 

The unknown woman grinned predatorily, sliding off the roof, landing gracefully in front of Aza.

“I’ve been waiting all night for you to be done, so I’ll cut this short.” She huffed, brushing back her hair. “I am Aela the Huntress, of the Companions.”

“Good for you.” Aza sneered, her gut telling her that she was in the process of getting herself in a new mess. Gods, why? 

“I’m sure Carlotta was very thankful for you taking care of Mikael. Persistent little bastard, that one.” Aela grinned predatorily. 

“Why so sure it was me?” Aza groaned, hoping to maneuver herself away from this Aela person, but the Companion seemed to predict her every move, blocking her means of escape.

“Don’t play coy. Yesterday I was lucky enough to eavesdrop on Carlotta grilling her daughter for answers. My hearing is exceptionally sharp, believe me. The kid must have dumped her entire life savings to hire you.” Aela laughed, for a second exposing her oddly… sharp teeth.

“That’s none of your business.” Aza grew tired, knowing this will end in a fight. 

“Oh, it is. You see, we were already contracted by someone close to Carlotta Valentia to handle her little bard problem. But lo and behold, before one of ours could get to it, you swooped in and took care of it for us. We were contacted first, so you owe us half of whatever you’ve earned.”

“You fucking fighters guild types…” The Redguard grunted. 

“We’re not a fighters guild!” Aela protested, truly offended. “We’re much more than that. Now, come along. You got some explaining to do.”

Aza’s eyelid twitched. Was this little Nord bitch serious? She was a foot shorter and several pounds lighter and Aza and yet she had an attitude of someone confident she would win in a fight! And she was armed with only a tiny steel dagger whilst Aza had two swords!

“Bring it!” The adventurer dared, reaching for her weapons.

A second later she was sitting on the ground, covering her bleeding nose. The fight was over even before it began.

“Jorrvaskr. Now. But go ahead and run if you’d like, I can never refuse a good hunt just before breakfast.” Aela taunted rubbing her fist before unhurriedly walking towards the legendary meadhall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ❤ If you like my lewd stuff, consider following me here:
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/theAirie)   
>  [Hentai-Foundry](http://www.hentai-foundry.com/user/Airie/profile)   
>  [DeviantArt](https://www.deviantart.com/theairie)


	4. Beast of a Man (Farkas)

The Huntress led Aza to the back of Jorrvaskr, where three warriors (an elder with white hair and a pair of dark-haired twins) were enjoying their breakfast.   
“This is Farkas. He was the one hired to take care of Mikael before you swooped in.” Aela introduced the adventurer to one of the twins; a huge Nord warrior clad in steel armor.

“Aela…” The man rumbled quietly, despite his size oddly submissive in the face of the lithe Huntress. “I told you it was no big deal…”

“Shut up ice-brain!” The woman snapped. “Now, you owe him half of whatever you were paid. Better pay up.” She addressed the adventurer with dare.

Aza’s mismatched eyes met with the man’s icy grey. He was clearly uncomfortable and did not want to take any part in the spectacle. It was time to finish this quick and get going before the situation got ugly.

“Fine.” The adventurer muttered, reaching to her knapsack. She fumbled with the contents for a longer moment before fishing out for a sweetroll she brought just the day before. “Here. Carlotta’s kid paid me a whole sweetroll to take care of her mother’s little problem. Enjoy.” She said drily, tearing the treat in two, offering one half to the warrior.

“You’re joking!” The skinnier of the twins blinked bewildered. “You took a pastry as payment?”

“What can I say, I have a good heart.” Aza sneered, looking anything but what a person with a good heart would look like.

“Are you satisfied, lad?” The elder warrior inquired to the other twin, smiling ever so slightly. Aza did not like the look he gave her just a second before. Oddly… fatherly. 

“Yea, works for me.” Farkas said, swallowing the sweetroll in one bite. “You wanna train?” He unexpectedly asked, eying Aza with pure businesslike interest. He noticed she shifted all her weight to one foot when standing idly. A bad habit when wearing heavy armor all day. 

“I wouldn’t bother. I knocked her on her ass in one punch.” Aela boasted, sitting heavily between the twins and unceremoniously reaching for a fat piece of juicy roast. 

“That’s because you’re skinny and no one expects you to pack a punch.” Farkas retorted, keeping his eyes on Aza. He had nice eyes, accented by his dark warpaint. “So, you wanna have a go? I’ve been hearing some stories about Redguard sword singers, I want to try one out for myself.” 

“Look, this was fun and all, but I have a tomb to raid. So…” Aza excused herself, already taking a step back.

“You could use some better equipment.” The elder warrior pointed out, halting her in her tracks. “We have the finest blacksmith in all of Skyrim. He can forge you a decent set of armor and blades so sharp that they could split a hair in half.”

“I’m broke.” Aza confessed, hoping to cut the conversation now and there.

“You can earn some coin with us. We have a few empty beds.” The elder offered patiently. 

“I’m not a charity case. I appreciate your offer, but I’m not exactly a team player.”

And with that Aza turned around and would have left if the thinner of the twins hadn’t spoken.

“Master, you have far too much faith in strangers. We need decent stock to replenish our ranks, not some vagrant.”

“What the fuck did you just say?” Aza asked gravely, looking over her shoulder, her good eye twitching. “Okay, I had a pretty shitty morning, so of you want to have a go, then let’s have a go! You and me, skinny! Right now!” 

Aela and Farkas shared amused looks. This was going to be a fun day.

\---

About two weeks later Aza sat in the cozy meadhall, heavily buzzed and now a full pledged Companion.

“How the fuck did this happen?” She whispered puzzled into her mug before chugging down her mead. As always, it was amazing, she didn’t think she could ever get tired of the stuff. 

She recalled giving the other twin, now known as Vilkas, a good thrashing before the elder warrior, Kodlak Whitemane called it off. She had no idea how Kodlak had done it, but he managed to convince her to stick around and before she knew it she and Farkas were retrieving a piece of Ysgramor’s legendary axe from some old ruin.

Speaking of which, she still had to retrieve that damned horn for the Greybeards… shit. 

She stared across the table at Farkas. She liked him. He was a genuinely good guy, the type that acts kind towards people without expecting anything in return. He was a bit gruff and quiet when surrounded by too many people, but it was actually charming. And he had that calm, relaxed confidence that naturally came with having a big dick. She could tell he was huge. And she wanted him. 

“I am nothing but respectful.” She said offhandedly to the Huntress sitting next to her.

“Are you now?” Aela’s brow rose as she savagely bit into a roasted goat leg, the bone underneath the juicy meat snapping loudly. 

Right… the entire Circle were werewolves. Despite learning that just this morning, Aza was not disturbed. Why should she? She killed and devoured a dragon’s soul, it was hard to top something like that in terms of weirdness.

“I am.” She assured, observing through half-shut eyes as Farkas emptied his mug in one huge gulp. “I know this is your turf and your Brothers. So, I was wondering if you’d mind if I…”

“The ice-brain, right?” Aela guessed, chewing on her meat. “I swear, I have no idea why all the newcomers like him so much. Sure, have fun. Just remember to stay away from Skjor and Kodlak and we’re good.” She stated sternly. “Anyone else is fair game.”

Aza nodded and smiled, rising from her chair to move in for the kill.

\---

He should slow down, that was his third mug. Besides, drinking his shame away was pointless, it burned deep down inside, empowered by the mead. Farkas could still faintly hear the nauseating sound frostbite spider legs made and the disgusting crack of their moving mandibles. His stomach tightened, his fists clenched. Trolls, bears, giants, those were no match for him. But the spiders… he couldn’t find a way to justify the fear and disgust they instilled in his heart. He felt pathetic, like a scared cub hiding under blankets during a lightning storm.

“Hey there, handsome!” Their newcomer made conversation, occupying the chair next to him. “Having fun?”

“Yea.” He replied, unable to take his mind off his troubles.

“I’m buzzed.” Aza confessed, getting oddly close to him. “Anywayyy… I just wanted to tell you that I appreciate you being my Shield-Brother and all. I know the speech you gave after we got back from Dustman’s Cairn was tradition, but it felt nice hearing it.”

“Sure thing.”

“I…” Aza paused, unsure if the sudden impulse to bear her heart in from of him was the mead she drank or the knowledge that Farkas wouldn’t judge or even understand what she was going through. “The time I spent with you guys has been fun. But I’ll have to go soon.”

“You don’t like it here?” He asked, finally turning his face to her. Morhwa, he had a nice jaw. 

“Are you kidding? Good drink, good food and good pay, what’s not to like? And I can’t remember the last time I had this decent gear, just look at the set I got from Eorlund!” She shifted on her chair, so that the warrior could see her better in her new getup; a set of Ancient Nord heavy armor. Just like the one Aela wore, but much fuller around the hips and chest. 

“That’s… nice.” Farkas agreed, his gaze lingering on the deep line between her breasts for a longer moment. “So… why leave?”

“I have something to take care of, something unlike the things I usually do. Something heroic and brave.” She revealed, her tone uncharacteristically serious. 

“You are a brave woman.” He noted, blunt and honest as always. 

“I’m not, trust me. Oh, I know I’m a bit crazy and I keep getting myself in trouble, but I’m a coward when I have to be responsible. The moment I feel someone is counting on me I run away. I call it ‘moving on’, but I’m just kidding myself.”

“Are you running away now?”

“No. I’m going to be brave this time.” She swore with a hardened look in her eye. 

Farkas stared into the embers of the hearth, her words resonating with his own troubles. What if someday he will be accompanying a Shield-Sibling and they will stumble across more frostbite spiders? What if he’ll need to protect them, but fear overcomes him? He couldn’t afford a situation like that. He had to be brave, if not for himself then for those who were counting for him! 

“So…” Aza’s voice lowered to a sultry purr. “I was thinking you could keep me company before I have to leave you guys to be brave and responsible. What do you think, big guy?” 

“You’re right!” He roared, standing up, his palms slamming heavily against the wood. “Meet me in the training yard in five minutes. Bring your weapons!”

“W-what for?” She blinked, unsure if she got the reaction she wanted. 

“We’re going to be brave, you and I!” He promised, exposing his impressive canines in an unsettling wolfish grin.

\---

“Fuck you!” Farkas roared, cleaving through a fat, hairy spider. “You think I’m afraid of you? You don’t know me!” He went on, stomping on the head of another arachnid that dared get too close to him.

“What the actual fuck??” Aza whispered, parrying a much smaller one with her recently forged Skyforge steel dagger and sword, her buzz completely gone. 

Gods, she just wanted to get laid. But in an unexpected turn of events Farkas decided they had to get back to Dustman’s Cairn. When she tried to reason with him, he just threw Aza over his shoulder and jumped over the wall, running off with her into the night. He said nothing the entire trip, ignoring her fists and knees hitting him with all the strength she could muster. Like most Nords, he was a stubborn one.

When they arrived at the damned ruin, he finally let her go and entered the tomb with Aza in tow, ignoring her questions and curses. When they reached the spider infested chamber he charged at the damned things head-first with a blood-curdling battlecry, leaving Aza to fend for herself. Not that she couldn’t handle a few spiders, but it would be nice to get a heads-up that he planned to play juggernaut.

“Ahhh…” The warrior let out an exhausted, yet satisfied groan, kicking the dead spiders out of his way. 

“You alright?” Aza asked, shaking the odd goo the creatures had instead of blood off her weapons.

“Never better.” Farkas said, whipping his sweaty hair back, his warpaint long smudged off. “This was exactly what I needed. Thanks.” 

“What did I do?”

“You helped me realize I needed to be brave. If not for my own sake, then for the ones depending on me.” He explained with disarming honesty. 

Aza blinked confused, then laughed once everything clicked in her head. The spiders! He was afraid of spiders! Her drunken confession rallied him to face his own fears. Gods, she wanted to subtly hint that she was going to leave, so that he would take her to his room, but instead she helped Farkas overcome his phobia. Still, she was glad she could help him, even if her motives were of a more carnal nature. 

“Anytime.” She snickered, wiping a tear from the corner of her blind eye. “Say… there’s one thing I want to do before we leave. Follow me.”

They made their way through the tunnels until they reached the main chamber, where they previously retrieved the Wuuthrad fragment. Aza gulped loudly, but remained firm in her conviction, approaching the word wall she previously ignored out of fear. She heard the familiar droning as she drew near it, a subtle chanting filling her ears, like an ancient choir.

She reached to touch the faded writing on the wall, one of the words lighting up in response to her touch. She felt warmth ride up her arm, seeping into her skin, sinking in her lungs, filling her head with understanding.

Fire. 

“YOL!” She Shouted, tilting her head back, a burst of fire shooting out of her mouth. Just like a dragons fiery breath.

“Ysgramor’s balls!” Farkas yelled behind her. “What was that?”

“My responsibility. I think. I’m not sure yet.” Aza explained, rubbing the back of her head. 

“How did you do that?” He asked, coming closer to take a curious look at the wall himself. 

“I took in the Word from the wall. Didn’t you hear it talk to me?”

“Um… no. I didn’t hear anything.” Farkas said, taking a cautious step back. “Are you sure you’re okay? Did you hit your head when we came here for the fragment?”

“No, I’m fine. Guess this is something only I can pick up. Can you keep this a secret?”

“Sure thing.” He promised without thinking. She saw him turn into a werewolf just a few hours ago and promised to keep her mouth shut, so why shouldn’t he return the favor? 

“Great!” Aza exhaled with relief, glad her little secret was safe with him. “Can we finally have sex? I’ve been hitting on you the entire evening.” She came clean, too tired and horny to beat around the bush.

Farkas stared at her for a second, then laughed shaking his head. “Should have said so. Here?” He suggested, gesturing at the solid stone altar from which they previously snatched the Wuuthrad fragment. 

“Listen,” the woman winced, flicking spider goo off her pauldron, “I really want to get in your pants. But first I gotta rinse this shit off me. Get me to a stream and I’m all yours.”

\---

Their armor and weapons rested on a heap next to a small stream. Naked and wet, Aza stretched lazily on the thick, soft moss. She stared up at the starry sky, blowing off a strand of hair that got into her mouth. 

“Full moons.” She noted, turning to her companion. 

“Yeah.” Farkas nodded, whipping back his dripping hair, also naked and wet and completely unbothered by her lustful stare.

Aza had Nords before coming to Skyrim, but Farkas was nothing she had ever seen before. Tall, strong, with the perfect ratio of body hair and muscle. And at the same time he was incredibly soft. Like a faithful husky. Gods, she wasn’t sure if she wanted to suck his dick or give him a belly rub.

The warrior fished a bottle from his satchel and passed it to her without a word. Aza accepted the drink with a pleased smirk and took a large gulp instantly gagging. 

“W-what was that?!” She gasped, as the unknown liquid burned down her throat.

“Orcish moonshine.” Farkas explained amused, taking the bottle from her. He took a swig himself, unaffected by the burning contents. “I usually use this for wounds, but it’s got a powerful kick.” 

“Do you want to kill me?!” Aza complained, dramatically clutching her chest.

“Nah.” Farkas shook his head, putting the bottle away to pull his arm over the adventurer. “I wanna do things to you, but nothing to hurt you.” He swore, nuzzling her neck with his pleasantly scruffy cheek. 

“Yeah? Like what?” The heroine purred, biting her lip.

A man of few words, Farkas preferred to show, not tell. Gently, his teeth closed on the side of Aza’s neck whilst he groped her breast not so gently with his free hand. The heroine melted in his grasp, her gaze slipping down to marvel at his slowly fattening cock, the sight of his generously veined shaft already making her mouth water and pussy itch. This was promising, but she could have better. Kinkier. 

“Hey, so… Since the moons are full…” She dared cautiously, sliding her hand down his hairy chest and stomach to gently caress his member. “Do you think you could turn again? Just for me?”

Farkas withdrew abruptly, staring back at her like a kicked pup with his grey eyes. “That’s a bad idea.” He muttered, looking away.

“Oh, don’t worry about me, I can take it!” Aza assured, clinging to his side, already imagining his bestial cock inside her. She doubted she’d ever have a chance to fuck a werewolf and she was not about to let this chance slip past her!

“It’s not about that.” He sighed, hunching his shoulders. “Back then with the Silver Hand it was a matter of life and death. But I don’t want to be a beast if I can help it. I want to be a man.” 

“Shit!” The Redguard thought, realizing how selfish she was, only thinking about cock. “Hey, I’m sorry. Forget about what I just said, just stay with me and be my big, brave man, okay? How about I give you a blowjob as an apology and we’ll see what we can pick up from there, hm?”

Wasting no time, she guided the warrior to rest on his back and got herself comfortable between his massive laps. She reached for his shaft, tenderly and unhurriedly showering it with soft, wet kisses. Farkas exhaled a relaxed breath, supporting himself on his elbow, his other hand caressing the back of Aza’s head. His mood must have undoubtedly lifted, as his heavy cock was slowly thickening under her touch.

She pulled the skin down, uncovering his cockhead. Damn, it was nice; the tip pointed and sides jutting. Perfect to quickly slide in and pleasantly scrape her insides. Aza licked her lips before forming them into a tight ring, sliding her head down the length of his glans, pausing to grind her curved tongue against the underside.

“Ah… that feels good.” Farkas rumbled low from the back of his throat, affectionately combing his fingers through her thick hair. “Can’t leave you out. Put that pussy over my face, I wanna eat you out.”

What a gentleman! Aza let out a muffled ‘mmm’, adjusting the position without pulling his cock out of her mouth, so that her shapely ass hovered over the warrior’s face. Farkas slammed his large palms on her ass with a loud smack, spreading her bouncy cheeks to reveal her slick pussy. 

The adventurer let out a low, lengthy moan as his thick, rough tongue struck inside without any ado. It squirmed and twisted inside her twat, exploring her quivering walls with incredible enthusiasm. Morhwa, he knew how to eat! She pushed her ass against his tongue, bowing her head rapidly, choking on his girth. Her cheeks hollowed and lips sealed tight, as she sucked him loud and messily, putting in all her effort to return his eagerness. 

“He tastes amazing!” She thought, pulling him out of her mouth to glide her flattened tongue against his cockhead, lapping off the musky precome. “I need him inside me, now!” The feverish desire washed over her, her ass wiggling in response. 

“Impatient, huh?” Farkas laughed, lightly spanking her. “Get on all fours.”

Aza did what she was told, sticking her ass out like a bitch in heat whilst the warrior got behind her. His rough palms clasped around her hips, his pointed tip found her dripping entrance and he thrusted into her roughly, the force of his shove pushing her forward. A loud, ecstatic cry escaped Aza, her nails dug into the moss, bracing against Farkas who adjusted himself mounted her high, pumping into the adventurer with the same fervor he usually reserved for battle. 

“F-fuck!” She breathed, supporting herself on outstretched arms. Her back was sure to be hurting in the morning. “Harder!” She cried through the lustful haze that settled over her vision. 

The next thrust nearly smothered her flat. Farkas bent over her, his sweaty, hairy chest grinding against Aza’s back. He grunted ferally, closing his teeth on the woman’s shoulder. Aza yowled, welcoming the throbbing pain of his jaws and the hot, grazing pleasure of his cock tenderizing her overflowing pussy. His girthy shaft kept sliding inside her at a perfect angle, hitting against her cervix, sending bolts of white-hot pleasure all the way up to her navel. 

She had Nords before, and they seldom left her dissatisfied, but this man was a one of a kind experience, even if he refused to fuck her as a werewolf. 

“Want me to help you come?” Farkas rumbled low next to her ear. 

Words were too complicated and Aza was only able to stutter a suffocated ‘uh-huh’ as confirmation. Farkas stuffed his thick fingers into her mouth, she sucked on them loudly, coating with her saliva. Pleased by her eagerness and the slutty sounds she was making, Farkas reached under her, closing the tips of his fingers around her clit. He didn’t bother with teasing or any subtlety, roughly rolling the throbbing pearl, causing the adventurer’s mind to melt and her pussy quiver and heat up with approaching orgasm.

Aza came with a shameless, ecstatic groan, losing her senses and strength completely. She fell flat on the ground, her joints too weak to support them both. Farkas let out a pleased grunt, hilting himself inside her to the limits, taking in the rhythmic convulsions of her abdomen.

“Gods, yes…” She heaved, barely able to move, her body reduced to a quivering mess of numbing muscles. “W-what are you doing?” She asked, looking over her shoulder with some effort when Farkas pulled his slicked cock out of her thoroughly pounded snatch.

“Better if I don’t come in ya.” He warned, standing up.

“No, please!” Aza protested weakly, hurt that he would deny her the pleasure of flooding her insides with his cum. “I want it so bad!”

He only shook his head, adamant about his decision. He took himself in the hand and began stroking, gesturing at the adventurer to give him so attention. Aza pouted, shuffling on the thoroughly raked moss to kneel before him, teasing his swollen, hot glans with her agile tongue. She moaned, suckling at the tip with need, looking up at him imploringly. Though she just came, she wanted more of this beast of a man. Gods, what was going on? This primal urge to mate was not her normal promiscuity. Something else was at play here, and she hadn’t the resolve to fight it. 

“You got nice lips. Soft.” Farkas praised, keeping her in place by the shoulder, energetically jerking himself off. “I’m almost there, get ready.” 

He rocked his hips into his painfully clenched hand. His sweaty palm and Aza’s slick juices on his veiny shaft drove him to climax in seconds. He grunted ferally, coming hard and plentiful, his come shooting under incredible pressure right into Aza’s mouth. The woman gagged and coughed, surprised by how hard and generous the first spasm of his orgasm was. She swallowed a mouthful, another thick rope of cum hitting her cheek in the meantime. She stuck out her tongue to catch the third one, but it missed, the load landing on her chin and dripping down her chest like lewd icing. Her eyes widened as another finally landed on her tongue. Gods… was it over?

No, Farkas wasn’t done yet. He continued stroking himself, painting Aza’s face and breasts with his hot, sticky load until she was soaked in his cum from head to laps.

“Gods… how?” She uttered bewildered after he was finally out of ammo. No man had ever come this plentiful for her. 

Farkas merely smiled, looking down at his handiwork with pride. He flicked off a stream of cum dripping from her chin and sat down on the moss, stretching lazily with a loud crack of bones. Ignoring Aza’s protests and demands for a rematch, he reached for the flask with moonshine, chugging on the burning drink with delight.

“That was the biggest load I’ve ever seen! Why didn’t you come inside me!” Aza nagged like she was a victim to some grave injustice.

“I could. But something tells me you wouldn’t want to settle down to raise a litter with me.” Farkas smirked, scratching himself on the stomach. 

“L-litter?” Aza blinked, mortified at the very prospect.

“I’m a werewolf, remember? Very virile. And fertile.” He explained patiently, offering her the flask. 

“Fuck, I didn’t have my potion on me.” Aza realized with crushing clarity. “And I begged you to breed me. How could that happen?! I’m not some stupid lassie, but I was completely cockdrunk!” She cried out, embarrassed by her complete lapse in judgement.

“Must be something to do with the way werewolves smell when we mate. Some women go temporarily mad from it. Vilkas could tell you more.” He explained lightheartedly. “Are you going to drink that?” 

The Redguard gulped and swallowed the orcish brew, glad that the burning liquid gave her something to focus on.

“Hey?” Farkas nudged her shoulder with his forehead, like a faithful hound. “It’s okay. I won’t judge and I won’t tell anyone. If you want, I can go down on you again. Just… rinse yourself off first.”

“How are you still single?” She chuckled, handing over the flash. 

“I never thought about it.” He replied with endearing honesty. 

\---

The next day Aza was closing her knapsack with a heavy sigh. It was time to go, but she really didn’t want to leave Jorrvaskr. Being a Companion was nice, even if she wasn’t as idealistic as some of them. She had a comfy bed, good food and drink at her disposal, access to high-quality gear and a variety of jobs she could take for decent pay. Not to mention some good dick!

She threw the knapsack over her shoulder, scanned her bed one last time to make sure she didn’t miss anything and turned around to leave. 

“Leaving so soon?” Aela asked, leaning against the doorframe of the whelp quarters. “Miss the road?”

“Yeah.” Aza sighed, not surprised the Huntress snuck up on her this easily.

“I’m not going to stop you. But before you leave, meet me and Skjor in the training grounds after dark. We have something planned for you. Something special.” The redhead revealed, smiling slightly. 

Aza smiled back dumbfounded. Was this… what she thought it was? Did Aela just invite her into a threesome? Gods, she was a lucky woman!

“I have this important thing to do…” The Redguard rubbed the back of her neck trying to look hesitant, but she wasn’t fooling anyone, already giving in to the idea of getting to know the redhaired huntress and Skjor on a more intimate level.

“That tomb you wanted to raid, right?” Aela remembered. “Relax. It’s been standing for centuries, it can wait another day for you.”

“Okay.” Aza grinned, completely giving in, her resolve and determination melting under lust.

“Great! Eat and drink your day away, you’ll need all of your strength for the evening, trust me. And don’t be late!”

\---

“You’re here. Good.” Skjor greeted, measuring Aza from head to toe. “Aela is already inside waiting for us. Best not keep her waiting.” 

“Inside where?” The adventures asked puzzled, looking around.

Skjor smirked, pressing an unassuming detail in the stone wall he was leaning against. A section of the rock sunk into the wall and slid aside without the faintest sound, revealing a dark, narrow entrance. 

“This is the entrance to the Underforge. Few are allowed the honor of entering. You may go on ahead.” He encouraged, amused by the confusion and anticipation mixing on the adventurer’s face. 

Aza cracked a confident smile. Was this some sort of secret, ancient hideaway for the Companions to fuck the night away? Morhwa’s many teats, this was going to be a night to remember! She stepped into the darkness, Skjor followed. 

A few moments later she raced out of the Underforge with sheer terror in her eyes. She sprinted past the training grounds and down the stairs to the Winds District. Not slowing down her pace, she ran all the way to the city gates and hadn’t slowed down until she ran past the stables, all the way shouting an incoherent jumble of words like:

“Nope, nope, nope. Fuck, this, fuck that. I’m outta here!”

**Author's Note:**

> ❤ If you like my stuff, consider following me here:
> 
>  
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/theAirie)  
> [Hentai-Foundry](http://www.hentai-foundry.com/user/Airie/profile)  
> [DeviantArt](https://www.deviantart.com/theairie)


End file.
